Secuestrada
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: SasoriXSakura, SasoSaku...: Guianse por el titulo y cuidado, que es violación.


Sasori**X**Sakura One-shot.

«--**Ad****vertenc****ia: **Violación y Tragedia, después no quiero que llores. Esto está bajo tu responsabilidad. --»

«--**Di****sclaime****rs:** Supongo que sabrán que los personajes de Raruto, perdón, Naruto son de Kishi-senpai. --»

Dialogo.

_Pensamiento._

* * *

_**´´Secuestrada``**_

El país entero estaba paralizado por la extraña desaparición de una joven de dieciséis años.

Una joven sin culpa de nada.

Inocente.

Una persona de gran corazón.

¿Por qué la raptaron? ¿Dinero? Ni aun así con eso la devolvieron a su familia. Su familia que ya no encontraba ayuda o que ya perdían la fe de encontrarla con vida.

Angustia; eso es lo que puede sentir esa familia.

Las investigaciones apenas pudieron encontrar su celular que fue hallado en una avenida. Nadie sabía sobre su paradero o que alguien hubiese estado con ella el día en que se la tragó la tierra. Nadie sabe nada. Con suerte los perros policiales olfateaban pero sin resultado.

Según los antecedentes de la adolecente, ella había salido a una fiesta de cumpleaños de su mejor amiga. Todos dijeron que no bebió nada de alcohol y ni siquiera a la droga como lo haría cualquier adolecente. No hubo nada raro o alguien que quisiese hacerle algún daño.

Eran las cinco de la madrugada y la fiesta ya había llegado a su término. Acto seguido todos los jóvenes se despidieron y cada uno se dirigió a su casa.

La adolecente desaparecida quiso irse sola, según lo dicho por un amigo de ella que la quería acompañar o al menos hasta la mitad del camino, pero ella se rehusó. Salió del lugar y dirigió su paso; lento paso por las apagadas calles. No hay luz que alumbre el sitio. Se oye los ladridos y maullidos de los animales. La joven se detuvo para tomar un atajo y llegar más rápido a su casa, en ese momento ella podía presentir que algo malo le iba a suceder. Aceleró un poco la caminata. El aire estaba frío. Mientras respiraba por la nariz se lograba ver el humo que exhala. Mientras seguía caminando a pasos acelerados, perfectamente escuchó que alguien la seguía. Volteó a ver. No pudo ver a nadie por culpa de la oscuridad. Volvió a caminar. Escucha otra vez. Su corazón empezó a agitar con fuerza por el temor que sentía. Corrió. Dobla a una esquina y se queda allí pensando en que todo iba a estar bien, sin embargo una mano cubre su boca. Un completo desconocido… se la secuestro.

Un mes.

Un mes sin saber de la adolecente.

Nada de pistas.

Falsos testimonios recibían.

Lo único concreto y verdadero es la apariencia física o mejor dicho, retrato hablado por algunos ambulantes que estuvieron esa noche: un hombre joven que se estima alrededor de unos treinta años, pero por la oscuridad no se supo de color es su cabello, piel o ojos.

En ese mes… la adolescente sufrió el mismísimo infierno.

Una casa de campo situada en la nada misma para que nadie, pero absolutamente nadie los hallasen.

El hombre, en los primeros días en que la secuestró solo la manoseaba. En cuanto a ella dejaba caer con gran dolor de lágrimas. Cada día que pasaba la tocaba más y más, su parte intima que aún seguía siendo inexplorable, pero a él le daba más placer de arrebatarle la virginidad a la fuerza.

Dinero no desea. Desea a la joven pura y casta. Cuando terminara su depravación o mejor dicho su mente enferma, la regresaría a su hogar como que nunca la adolecente hubiera vivido el infierno.

Siempre le traía algo para alimentarla, pero siempre con la intensión de tocarla pervertidamente.

Un día llega de lo más normal a la casa de campo con el objetivo de desvirgarla hasta la última gota de sangre que ella iba derramar.

Una linda jovencita de cabello rosa corto y de unos hermosos ojos jade, se encontraba recostada en su cama dentro de una habitación completamente sellada. Las ventanas y la única puerta que la lleva a la cocina. Sus ojos ya estaban rojos e hinchados por tanto derramar ese líquido salado. Vestía con camisón blanco pero ya sucio de mugre y de sangre.

¿Sangre?

Su secuestrador le había hecho unos cortes en su cuello y su abdomen.

Sale de sus pensamientos al oír que esa persona abre las cerraduras de la puerta del cuarto. Como le gustaría que la persona que entrara fuera su madre o cualquier familiar suya. Pero no fue así.

La ojiverde se sienta asustada al ver al tipo de cabello rojo al igual que las manchas de sangre que estampaba en su largo camisón.

El hombre cierra puerta con cerradura y guarda la llave en el bolsillo del pantalón.

La menor estaba atemorizada ya que una vez más la iba tocar. Sus verdes comenzaron a derramar lágrimas.

–Vasta de juegos. –dijo el pelirrojo con su rostro serio. –Es hora de follarte. –la chica se asusta aun más. Trata de levantarse detrás de la cama… para que si está encerrada. – ¿Adónde vas a ir? ¿No querrás que te haga de nuevo esos lindos tatuajes? –en ese instante comenzaba a desabrocharse el pantalón. –Ven. –le ordena mientras mantiene una sínica sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que el cuerpo de ella solo le rechaza su orden por el temor. –Ven dije, si no quieres morir. –dentro de su chaqueta negra saca un revólver sin piedad alguna y le apunta a la menor, esta mantiene los ojos abiertos de terror por el objeto amenazador. – ¿Y? Vamos a divertirnos Sakurita. –mordió depravadamente sus propios labios. La adolecente con el nombre de Sakura no tuvo más opción que obedecer. Camina hacia él con nerviosismo a pies descalzados y repugnancia, su cuerpo temblaba. Cuando ya estaba cerca de su secuestrador… –De rodillas. –la seguía apuntado con el revólver. La pelirrosa accede y se hinca frente a él, sabiendo a la perfección cual era su idea. Su asquerosa idea.

–No… déjame ir por favor Sasori. –le suplica estar con su familia, con su vista levantada al rostro del hombre sin ninguna expresión. Los verdes se lagrimaron solos. –Déjame ir… si quieres te daré dinero.

-Hmp. El dinero no me interesa, es tu cuerpo. –acto seguido deja caer el pantalón y con su mano… también se quita el calzoncillo que llevaba puesto y se deja ver su pene a todo esplendor. –Chupa –Sakura cierra los ojos con fuerza y negación, sin embargo el hombre le coloca el arma en el cabellera rosa para que esta obedeciera. Y ella procedió ya que no quería morir tan joven…. Abre la boca mientras que el la apunta con el revólver. –Muy bien. –la alagó por el trabajo que ella le realizaba sin gusto. La ojiverde lo lamia pasando toda su suave lengua en el ya erecto miembro de su secuestrador. Lágrimas le caían por el joven rostro inocente. –Rápido. –y ella obedece. Sasori se dejó soltar un orgasmo pero aún apuntándole con el arma. El pene estaba dentro de la boca de Sakura que entraba y salía simultáneamente, pero para ella es asqueroso. Una de sus delicadas manos lo sostenía mientras lo saborea sin sabor. El pelirrojo ya tiene las ganas de acabar dentro de la adolescente. En la cabellera de la menor se poso la mano de Sasori haciendo que su pene entre con todo en la boca para terminar y escupe el líquido pero espeso a la vez, blanco. Luego suelta la cabeza. Ella corre su cara para escupir el contenido que permanece en su boca, sin embargo su secuestrador le ordena que lo trague.

_Glup_; Sakura.

Posteriormente le pide que lo quite todo el semen que se encuentra en su miembro, amenazándola. Con su lengua lo limpia. Acto seguido el pelirrojo la levanta del suelo y la tira a la cama cayendo de espalda. Él procede a quitarse toda su ropa mientras que Sakura se mantiene con gran temor mirándolo estupefacta, se acerca a ella con su cuerpo desnudo, ella se hace hacia atrás y choca con el respaldo de la cama. El revólver aun seguía apuntándola. El hombre se pone sobre el cuerpo de la adolecente y comienza a tocarla con descaro mientras que ella llora y le pide que se detenga. La besa con calentura. Sakura trata de forcejear, pero en cualquier momento él puede dejar escapar una bala en su lindo cuerpo que por este segundo se mantiene con inocencia. Sasori le arrebata el camisón que la joven lleva puesta, acto seguido va deslizando su lengua por el cuello, y él escapar su aliento al contrario de la ojiverde que solo suplicaba un milagro. El ojimiel ya se encontraba en su abdomen besando con gran descaro, luego sube a probar los pezones que lucían hermosos; redondos y rosados. En ella solo siente asco, en él calentura. Una de sus manos de desliza por el sutil cuerpo de la joven… llegando a la parte intima y virginal, sus dedos entran y trata de alguna manera de que se existirá, pero no hubo resultado, hundió más lo dedos dentro de su vagina con fuerza mientras que aún besa los pechos. Sakura presionaba sus dientes y su parte genital, sin embargo aunque a ella no le causaba placer dejaba escapar sus líquidos de placer pero seguía siendo virgen. Sasori se aleja de ella para abrirle las piernas y penetrarla con fuerza, posteriormente deja su arma detrás de sus pies, mientras que la adolescente se encontraba con nerviosismo y espanto a la vez. Sin sentimiento, sin piedad toma su grueso pene y se lo mente adentro mientras que la chica trata por todo los medios de escapar o que se detenga. Ella llora por el dolor, grita por el dolor, cierra los ojos por el dolor, aprieta sus dientes por el dolor; ambas manos sostienen el cuerpo de su secuestrador para que no la siga desvirginando, sin embargo el ojimiel saca sus manos y las deja atrás de su cabellera rosa y se abalanza sobre ella, levanta el trasero para poder meter su pene en la vagina de la adolecente hasta que el al final ella pierde su virginidad y derrama la sangre la cual ya dejaba de ser pura. Sasori lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba ver la sufrir y gritar dolor.

–¡Ah! ¡Me duele! –gritaba de dolor por… la estaba violando. Sakura llora, pero él no se detiene, y aumenta el ritmo. Comienza a penetrarla más rápido. El su secuestrador ya se encontraba con su cuerpo sudoroso. Dando sus últimos movimientos sobre ella, hacía que la cama se agitara o que se impulsaba al chocar con la pared continuamente. Los orgasmo de Sasori eran cada vez más fuertes, pero la adolescente se mantenía callada, apretaba sus labios con dolor, con rabia, nunca dejo escapar un gemido ya que no sentía placer no pasión por lo que estaba pasando, es normal, a nadie le apetecería estar en su lugar. El de cabello sangre ya iba a terminar con su trabajo de arrebatarle la pureza que ella mantenía para alguien en especial que ocupa su corazón.

Eyaculó dentro de la ojiverde, y acto seguido se separa de ella y coge el revólver para seguir apuntándola en el caso de que hiciera algo indebido. –Manchaste las sabanas. –le criticó son una sonrisa de mente enferma. La joven se encontraba llorando, se coloca en posición fetal con su cuerpo desvestido sobre la cama, se maldecía una y otra vez la noche en que debió haberle hecho caso a su amigo y nada de esto le estaría pasando. En eso él ya estaba vestido y sale del cuarto, ya detrás de la puerta la cierra con todas las cerraduras que encuentran.

Ese fue el primer calvario que la adolescente vivió, porque ya se venían más, cada vez que la venía a visitar o para tener satisfacción y eran casi todos los días.

Pasaron algunas semanas y los policías ya poseían información sobre el secuestrador, ya que algunas personas veían con continuidad a un hombre de unos treinta años variando por el campo, pero nadie sabía para qué. Todos empezaron investigar el sitio. Los primeros días de la tercera semana no encontraron nada hasta que al terminar la nombrada semana pudieron encontrar una prenda, un chaleco, posteriormente le avisan a la familia y ellos la reconocen; se emocionaron con que quizás aun este con vida.

Cada día que pasaba se obtenía más testimonios, información, pruebas, etc. Todos las personas con las esperanzas de encontrarla con vida.

Tres meses más y las cosas ya estaban aclaradas.

Lo primero es encontrar la casa donde la mantenían escondida,… torturada.

Sasori entró a la casa de campo con gran nerviosismo, su cuerpo empezó a dejar salir el líquido de sus poros, porque estaban a punto de descubrirlo. Abre todas las cerraduras de la puerta donde mantiene a la pelirrosada, antes de proceder a entrar, toma su revólver con la misión de desaparecerla del mundo y salvar su pellejo. Entra apuntando a la menor y ella se espanta, su cuerpo tirita de terror, su vida se iba acabar en ese instante. Sakura llora desconsoladamente y le pide que no la elimine.

–¡Sasori, no! ¡No me mates por favor! –al hablar sus labios temblaban...

–Me están descubrieron y no tengo más remedio que hacerte desaparecer de este mundo. –aun mantenía el nerviosismo, sin embargo para él era perfecto todo lo que estaba por hacer. –Fue esquicito mientras duro. –sonrió sádicamente. La apuntó.

–¡No~! –Pero no el pelirrojo hiso oídos sordos y le dispara sin piedad riéndose… una pequeña risilla totalmente sádica.

Las aves huyen por los disparos dentro de una casa de campo, hasta los diminutos insectos se dan cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y escapan del lugar aunque sean pequeños.

Es de día.

Las balas entraron a su cuerpo, tres orificios lleno de sangre, uno le llegó a su corazón, el segundo al estomago y el último al medio de su pecho. La cama, las sabanas estaban ya salpicadas de ese color rojo y a la vez con toque de negro. Ella… su cuerpo sin vida… estirada en sobre la cama en su baño de sangre. La adolecente había terminado su calvario… de la peor forma. El secuestrador sintió un gran alivio al… pensar de que todo había cavado, su próximo ideal es desaparecer el cuerpo de la ojiverde. Lo primero es guardar su arma dentro de su chaqueta, luego procede a buscar una maleta que se encuentra debajo de la cama, cuando logra sacarla… la cual es bastante grade para que ella entre; abre el cierre de la maleta, toma el objeto. Objeto porque ya no tiene alma. Y la guarda. Cierra. Sasori lleva el equipaje un poco pesado hasta la puerta de salida. Luego regresa al catastrófico dormitorio ya hecho rojo, con el objetivo de limpiar y no de no dejar huella. Se deshizo de las sabanas, aseó, limpió, desinfectó todo hasta el suelo, luego siguió con toda la casa, porque al igual que el cuarto del infierno contuviera pistas. En resumen… limpió todo, pero su mente enferma _no._ Al finalizar, ya cansado y fatigado, agarra la maleta y una pala. No vamos a dejar atrás su ropa… que estaba manchada con sangre al a ver tomado a la adolecente ya muerta. Sale de la casa. Cierra con dos candados y se lleva la llave consigo. Inicia su caminata para llegar lo más lejos posible del lugar y sin ser visto. Como media hora movió sus pies ya sudorosos. Encuentra el sitio perfecto para enterrarla y procede a dejar la maleta en la tierra y comienza a excavar con la pala que traía. Cansador. Su frente comenzaba dejar caer gotas de sudor que chocaban con el suelo. Ya atardecía. Todo esto lo hace por su bienestar. Cuando ya acaba de cavar un gran hoyo de tierra, entierra la maleta con el cuerpo adentro y accede a tapar el hoyo con la misma tierra gracias a su pala. A su alrededor no hay nadie que estuviera observando. El hombre ya con gran agotamiento… termina con trabajo. Antes de irse pisa con su pie calzado donde ha sepultó, luego se marcha del lugar para ir a su casa y deshacerse del revólver y de la pala.

Pasaban los días… con pistas. La policía ya obtuvo el dato del cuerpo de la joven desaparecida. El lugar donde ella estaba enterrada fue hallado. La desenterraron. Sacaron la maleta, abrieron y se encontraba la pelirrosada ya muerta. Médicos forenses la revisaron.

La familia y amistades estaban destrozadas.

¿Quién pudo haber hecho eso? ¿Cómo puede haber alguien tan enfermo?

Índices de violación, de violencia, de tortura; se encontraba en ella.

Apareció en las noticias, todo medio de comunicación la información de la joven.

¿El culpable? Quién sabe, a lo mejor lo disfruta. Pero no.

Seguían pasando los días en buscar el sujeto que la atormentó. Sobre él…, su mente enfermiza no lo dejaba vivir en paz, su culpa comenzaba a florecer, soñaba con ella, escuchaba su voz pidiéndole ayuda o gritando que la deje tranquila incluyendo los insultos. No pudo más y ese mismo día había llegado la policía para hacer una orden de allanamiento y hacerle unas preguntas, todo indica que el cabello color sangre es el culpable, por algo muy simple: sus huellas estaban en la maleta y en el cuerpo de la adolescente. Antes de que los dejar entrar, buscaba con desesperación la pistola con la que asesinó a Sakura, acto seguido con gran nerviosismo se coloca el arma en su cabeza… prácticamente para decirle adiós al mundo y acabar con su locura que estaba más loco que antes. No deja ni siquiera una nota donde se dice que el secuestrador. No… nada.

Afuera de su casa estaban las personas de investigación y logran oír con claridad el ruido de un disparo, naturalmente todo se miran entre sí y comienzan a custodiarse, bueno… si se quitó la vida será por algo. Acto seguido intentan abrir la puerta a golpes y a patadas. Entraron. Vieron que al tipo tirado en el suelo del living. Su cabeza mantenía un agujero por la bala que lo atravesó, y por supuesto, lleno de sangre que se podría confundir con el color de su cabello. En su mano sostiene el revólver. Su locura, su mente enfermiza le había ganado.

Se llevaron el cuerpo a investigarlo si es que él es el culpable.

¿Pero si él está muerto? No puede hablar.

Le hicieron muestra de semen y la compararon con la que aún tiene Sakura… sin alma. También las huellas. Y el resultado fue positivo.

La de los ojos verdes, con un lindo cuerpo, una linda sonrisa, la enterraron, obviamente en un cementerio. Ella se fue al cielo en paz, por haberle encontrado al depravado que la tocó sin sentimiento, pero lo encontraron muerto.

¿Justicia divina? Quizás existe. Quizás Sasori este en el infierno; peor infierno que el pasó la inocente joven. Su cuerpo… fue enterrado como cualquier persona.

Aún así… La familia y sus amistades hubiesen preferido… deseado secarlo en la cárcel de por vida.

¿Cómo puso alguien causarle tanto daño a un niña de dieciséis años que no tiene la culpa de nada?

Calentura…, sí… Calentura enfermiza.

* * *

¿Alguien tuvo un ataque? ¿No? Me alegro.

Si… lo sé, fui cruel, sádica. Bueno esa soy yo, no me gustan muchas las cosas felices o que terminen con un tierno beso. A los que ya me conocen saben de lo que hablo. Pero también tengo mi toque de romanticismo (cosa que no se vio en mi "dulce" historia) Algo diferente quise hacer. Jo!

Por cierto, me inspire en _"¿Dónde está Elisa?"_, los chilenos saben de lo que hablo. ¡Esa teleserie me tiene con el alma en un hilo! O_O

Gracias por leer. Si te traumaste no es mi culpa, te lo advertí al principio.

Por un SasoSaku más.

_**¿Me regalan Reviews? Estoy de cumpleaños el 10 de Septiembre. 19 años… estoy vieja. **_

_**¡QUIERO UN HIDAN DE REGALO! ¡KISHIMOTO, REGALAMELO! **_***¬ ***

**MR. MONEY (**Kakuzu) **NO COBRA LOS REVIEWS. APROBECHEN O JASHIN-SAMA LOS VIOLARA.**


End file.
